The Bridge
by Tarbtano
Summary: A massive war of titanic forces is taking place in the Kaiju's world. However, when two faction's leaders battle it out, humanity unleashes its most devastating weapon. The boundary that divides worlds, if only for the briefest of moments, was torn to shreds. (READ ON FIMFICTION- MORE CONTENT! (remove spaces) fimfiction. net /story/121836/the-bridge-a-godzillamlp-crossover )
1. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

If you're asking why I brought up to look the story up on FimFiction, it is because FimFiction had alot of extra functions. On FimFiction I can embed videos and pictures, and so far I've have over 33 pictures made by my co-creator Faith-Wolff and 3 videos using some of said images. I feel like it greatly improves the story so if you all want a bit of a boost in your reading experience, go here (delete + signs)

++++++www.++++++fimfiction++++++.++++++net++++++/story/121836/the-bridge-a-godzillamlp-crossover

I posted this story on to expand my reader base to this site's users and visitors because a few readers said they knew people who weren't on FimFiction who'd like to read this story. However because Fanfiction had some restriction on what I can add to the story, and I'd like all readers to have the best experience possible; I'm giving you the link.

If you don't link or can't use FimFiction, here is a link to the gallery

faith-wolff+++++.+++++deviantart+++++.+++++com/gallery/47812246/The-Bridge


	2. Chapter 1

Today was not a good time to be in the South pacific, more specifically it was a horrible night to be anywhere near Solgell Island. It was night, a storm of thunder and lightning brewing alongside explosions and sirens. A war was rumbling, one with so much raw power shifting rumbles could be heard as far away as Hawaii and Japan. The entire island, its surrounding sea, and its air space had turned into an all out battle royale. Tanks, missiles, even some nuclear weapons would be fire crackers to the assaults being launched. Assaults not by man, but by the island's residence and their invaders. A massive, taloned paw crashed through the evacuated research building, the only human structure on the landmass. The human onlookers via spy plane cameras or satellite imagery were all too reminded of their mortality. They say in ancient times there were giants that roamed the earth in days past. Now, they were roaming the present… and were at war with one another.

Monsters

Titans

Behemoths

Leviathans

Kaiju

Take the name that you please …

Anguirus charged through the remains of the human structures at full speed, bulldozing through debris and explosions like a bull through a lego set. Letting out a roar louder than thunder, the ankylosaur-like kaiju flexed his limbs and launched himself into the air. Quickly, he curled into a armadillo-escue ball, spinning at high speed as the back spines that lined his shell glowed red hot with searing heat. The 'Thunderball' as the humans nicknamed it, setting forth a trail of sparks and fires behind it as it found its mark.

Spinning around like a massive, heated buzz saw Anguirus's spines clanged and slashed into another Kaiju's back. The target screeched in rage and pain, stumbling forward as it was forced to drop the dinosaur's ally. Vibrant wings shown through the lightning lit sky as Mothra recovered from the grapple she'd been in, glad to be free and now capable of counterassault. Chirping a thank you to her armored ally before she flew upwards. He former captor wasn't so happy. Crimson red armor whipped around as a horn of fiery red energy crackled and swung down; parrying Anguirus's attack with so much force it slammed the dinosaur into the ground. Destroyah spread her wings and the demonic titan flapped once as she jumped back a bit to gain some distance. The crests on the sides of her head crackled with energy as an orb of purple energy fired out and flew straight into Anguirus's shell. The dinosaur's armored hide shielded him from being vaporized by the Oxygen Destroyer, but the pain ripped through his body and blasted the kaiju back a clear 1,000 feet, digging a deep trench into the ground. Anguirus groaned as he lay on his back in a daze, his thinly armored stomach exposed. Destroyah knew this well, and relished the chance to off one of a rival faction's higher ups. Cackling out, she reignited and reenergized her central horn into a hellfire, charging forward with each step thundering the earth below her many clawed feet.

Destroyah was easily one of the most powerful kaiju in existence, able to, abet barely, survive the old King when he was at the peak of his power. If it wasn't for some small sliver of loyalty the Precambrian life form had for her cohorts amongst their 'faction', she'd have usurped power from their leader and try to kill him long ago. She was durable, extremely potent both up close and at range, and thanks to flight, mobile. If there was but one flaw to her other than her slow speed, it was something 'death incarnate' was no good at psychologically. She didn't work well in teams. Anguirus and his allies did.

Just as Destroyah was about to gut the still groggy dinosaur alive, a pair of golden beams accompanied by enchanted thunderbolts brighter than lightning itself struck her square in the face. Destroyah let out a screech of pain as she was blasted back again and again by the unrelenting assault, as Mothra lowered herself down to between the monster and Anguirus as he got to his feet, the insect repeatedly blasting the demon with divine energy.

War was raging all around the island. It all started suddenly at midnight as Xenilla, once dubbed Spacegodzilla, landed without warning onto the island, leading the charge with his cohorts the humans had nicknamed the 'Mutations'. The island's inhabitants were quick to respond. Dozens of 'Earth Defenders', another nickname by the UN, proof the world's leaders weren't always imaginative, rallied behind Godzilla and charged into a titan-sized gang war. More and more kaiju kept pouring in on either side. Mothra flew in from Infant Island, Yonggary awakened from his slumber outside of Seoul and joined into the fray. A whole flock of Gyaos had drawn in, hoping to devour any corpses they found, with Gamera following them in tow. The Xiliens and their allies even took notice and revved up their teleporters, deploying Gigan, Monster X, alongside Ghidorah and the Mu Empire's Megalon, hoping the chaos would be a grand chance to off a few of the thorns in their side from the last failed invasion. After an hour, the UN finally noticed about 80% of the world's kaiju and half of the known alien monsters had converged on one point, and activated the Mecha Units; Kiryu leading the flight to the island, flanked by Mechagodzilla 2 and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Originally stopping at the battle zone's fringes to try and contain the fighting, they were soon targeted and the mechanical trio was forced to engage.

All and all, over 50 beasts, aliens, cyborgs, and machines were fighting in a 2 square mile area, and it was pure chaos.

High up in space on an orbital platform satellite, a machine resembling a massive barrel was stirring to life. Inscribed on its side was the Global Defense logo, along with the weapon's name; 'Dimension Tide'. It was a prototype weapon, possibly more powerful than any other not because of pure destructive capabilities, but what it did. It destroyed nothing; matter cannot be created or destroyed. It imprisoned anything it hit. Or at least, that was the best theory behind the 'Black Hole' launcher's action that the world's scientists could guess to. It had failed back in the early 2000s, allowing its target to escape. It had since been rebuilt, modified, and grown into a massive launching platform. The hope was the larger canon size would ensure the Black Hole would crush anything it enclosed over, or move it to a faraway plane. Given how vast the universe was in comparison to the livable landmasses, it was considered a good tradeoff for not knowing where it sent them or in what shape. It seemed to be now capable of destroying or permanently remove the monsters, and that's all the science teams and public cared about. Little did anyone know however, outside of one or two cases of personnel involved with a certain giant dragonfly incident, the additions did nothing to change what Dimension Tide really was. It had never been fired, but given the mass concentration of kaiju in one area with acceptable losses, a prototype shot was ordered and the machine revved to life as it charged.

Deep within the warzone, two-of-a-kind were trying to tear each other apart. Glowing backspines lit up the night as blue and red beams of pure energy made contact with each other, spurring a massive explosion that made the valley they were in a few dozen feet deeper. Rain fell in torrents as two pairs of red eyes glared into one another, energy glowing out from their maws. The leaders of the Mutation and ED factions circled each other. One was a dark navy blue, two tall crystal spires jutting out from his shoulders as rows of fin-like crystals that ran down its back, ending in a trident shaped spike on the tip of its long tail; which crackled with energy. The beast hissed, its two sets of small tusks mounted on the sides of either jaw flexing as lightning crashed, the skyward light gleaming on its golden head crest. Born of a Black Hole, the usurper to the throne and easily one of the most dangerous living beings of all time; Xenilla.

Across from him, a charcoal grey leviathan let out a roar that shattered any remaining glass left at the research compound after Anguirus charged through it. A massive tail smacked down onto the tree line behind it, topping several hundred foot tail oak trees like tooth picks. Godzilla as the world had known him since his emergence in 1985 was long dead, having gone into meltdown in the mid-90s. That's to say however, the throne wasn't vacant. Lighting crashed and struck a battery of dorsal fins that lit up in the electrical glow, leaving the beast completely unharmed. He may have grown to look slightly different than his predecessor, but to all that knew this titan there was no question. What was once an egg hatching in a laboratory was now the 400 foot tall leviathan. The King of the Monsters, the new Godzilla, was very much alive; and he was his father's son.

Two so alike both in genes and appearance, yet so radically different in origin. One, a bastard child born alone in space; the other, a natural birth growing with the protection of the mightiest kaiju of all time as a parent. Both with the same progenitor, the same 'parent'.

No psychic humans were present, so none would know what the goliaths were saying, but the glare they gave one another spoke volumes over the torrents and rain and crack of thunder.

A rain drop fell and the two charged one another.

Godzilla rushed full sprint across the gorge, shaking the earth with each 70,000 ton stomp; as Xenilla's shoulder crystals glowed with raw power and rocketed the special saurian forward via telekinesis. Both crackled with blue and red energy, raw nuclear power that roared throughout every cell in their bodies, causing minor explosions in the air, rain drops, and ground around them as matter's physical structure ripped apart into plasma under the intense energy. Both saurians were glowing bright enough for the glow to be visible from the horizon as they collided together in an explosion that leveled the mountain side.

Rain drops, tons of stone, and even whole trees where launched up in the air in a vast bubble as the explosion rang out, forcing all in the valley but the two quarrelling brothers up into the air. Floating up into the air, the debris call came crashing down in the valley, the ruined remains of the mountainside; and in the sea around the island. The warzone was covered in a cloud of debris as two massive forms fought up close in the storm as lighting struck both of their bodies.

Godzilla snarled, digging his foot into the ground and spinning around; swinging his massive tail in a spiral that ended in a direct hit square in the face to Xenilla. The spatial beast screeched in pain, the blow having fractured his skull bones briefly before his regeneration took effect, painfully healing the injury in a matter of seconds. Pain in harm, pain in healing; between the two, Xenilla was now pissed. Collapsing backwards some distance in an after-strike daze, the cosmic kaiju put his hands together and spread them as his shoulder crystal's glowed a bright white glow. A perfect, double pointed crystal several hundred feet long formed in the space between his paws. Xenilla cackled with glee as he gripped the crystal like a club and spun around. Godzilla didn't have time to react before Xenilla smashed the crystal into his face, and then swung again, bashing the weapon with glowing brilliance across his stomach. Fighting through the pain, the King of the Earth Kaiju lashed out as fast as he could with his right hand as Xenilla was about to bring the club down again on his skull, catching the blow. Godzilla pushed up as Xenilla pushed down, neither able to wrench free the weapon from the other's grasp.

Two pairs of red eyes flashed colors, one blue, one crimson; as energy crackled through their bodies. Like a mirror image, both saurians balled a quasi-fist with their free hand that the energy condensed into. Limbs glowing, they both threw a punch aimed at one another's face, only for the fists to connect mid-swing and two hand-held nuclear pulses went off at the same time. The attacks smashed together and a brilliant white light grew between the two and absorbed both in a crack of an energy driven explosion. The crystal club shattered as both Godzilla and Xenilla were sent sliding across the ground, both of their front halves of their bodies badly burned but rapidly healing. As long as they both had energy to expend, they could heal. And as long as they could heal, neither could kill the other. So long as they had any of those occurring, they would fight. Xenilla was the first to roar, slamming his long tail into the ground as lightning crackled. Godzilla stomped into the ground, shaking the earth as a second roar accompanied the sound of thunder. The message was simple.

As long as it took to complete, even if it destroyed the whole island; this fight was till the death.

High above and to the East, a shimmering silver body flew through the air, pursued by several beings resembling giant bats. M.O.G.U.E.R.A's pilots, Koji, Kiyoshi, and Yuki looked behind themselves as the Gyaos trio's maws began to glow with a brilliant golden light. Grabbing the lead directional control, Yuki craned the stick back, ordering the Mecha to deploy its air brakes and spin around.

Kiyoshi's helmet's heads up display beeped as several red circles appeared over the central screen, hovering over each Gyaos. _"Axillary Maser cannon locked!"_

One gyaos's maw flashed a yellow light and a golden, straight beam fired out, slicing into the trees to M.O.G.U.E.R.A's side and craning its head over to strike the robot with its assault. Yuki yanked the stick to the side, forcing their mecha to flank to the right to avoid being sliced into by the ray.

Yuki grunted, _"Well what are you waiting for? McDondalds drive through!? Shoot the b******s!"_

Koji flipped several switches and gripped a control stick, squeezing down on its trigger. M.O.G.U.E.R.A's conical arms rose up and purple color energy sparked along their smooth surface before twin neon fuchsia beams of energy fired out from the tips. The two beams hit two of the Gyaos dead center and searing plasma burned through the lower kaiju's torsos, shooting off into the night sky. Shifting its arms, the beams crossed right into the third Gyaos before it could react; engulfing it in a massive fireball that soon crashed to the earth below.

_"Works every time…" _Koji chuckled before spying the duel of the nuclear saurians below, some of their systems were still rattling from the last explosion. All three pilots were getting dejavu to the tenth power. Kiyoshi was the first to speak.

_"Damn they're really going at it! Looks like Godzilla can get into a brawl just as good as his old man. Think we should give Junior a hand?"_

Yuki groaned and rolled his eyes, _"Waste of ammo, we got enough to worry about. Those two are so hyped up over each other we'd sooner take a hit for interfering…"_

The younger pilot was about to retort when the hardened face of Akane Yashiro, the G-force mecha commander and Kiryu's pilot flashed onto their monitors. M.O.G.U.E.R.A's pilots instinctively flinched. Hell has no fury like this woman's scorn.

_"__WHAT__ are you three doing down there?! I ordered an evac 4 minutes ago! Get away from the island!"_

The trio looked at eachother in a half confused, half worried manner. Only Yuki had enough courage, stubbornness, or just plain stupidity to retort.

_"While you were busy running we were busy killing three of those damned giant bats! Half our com systems got knocked offline by an EMP released by Godzilla and Xenilla fighting below. How many kaiju did you even down on this run?"_

_"9"_

Yuki shut up immediately. Koji, still trying not to provoke a superior, radioed in

_"Why was the evac sounded?"_

Miki, the pilot of the other remaining Mech Unit chimed in.

_"Headquarters has readied the Dimension Tide 2 and is about to fire! Get out or you'll be sucked into the Black Hole!"_

Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he pulled his microphone closer, half in shock.

_"BLACK HOLE!? BUT! THE GOOD MONSTERS ARE STILL ON THE ISLAND!"_

A small sniffled crying sound was audible on Miki's end.

_"That's an oxymoron soldier, you can't put 'good' and 'monster' in the same sentence. Now GET AWAY from that damned island! THAT is an order!"_ Akane barked out loud enough to bust an eardrum before she cut off her feed.

There was silence in the cockpit. Yuki was the first to break in. _"Come on, you heard the lady. This place is good as dead."_

He craned on the flight control and M.O.G.U.E.R.A's thrusters ignited to full strength rocketing the mecha off to the safe distance to join its sibling units.

Energy surged within the two brothers, eclipsing their beaten, bleeding, and bruised bodies with every last ounce of power they each had. If their foes' plan of assault didn't kill them, exhaustion just might. The next attack was a make or break shot. A pair of blue and crimson suns grew out from the crater. Both stomped into the ground and roared over the thunder as the suns drew down and were absorbed by their back fins, which crackled with energy like they never had before. So much heat was being put out the forests hundreds of feet behind them had caught on fire and rain was evaporating before it could even hit the ground. Two balls of energy hotter than the surface of Earth's core formed in their throats.

Miles above, space and time were twisting as a black sphere formed at Dimension Tide's tip, physically sucking in any bits of spatial debris that floated by for miles. A black hole had formed, and with the push of a button as G-force Headquarters, it fired with a soundless boom and rocketed to Solgell…

Two pillars of glowing light shown likes miniature suns against the night sky, so much raw power being shot up into the air the clouds were beginning to split apart and curtains of rain where pushed aside. All at once, dozens of monsters ceased combat like a freeze frame and dispersed, knowing they had to get away from something they instinctively knew was coming. Godzilla was known globally by man and beast alike as the 'King of the Monsters', and Xenilla was his equal, the 'Challenger to the Throne". Two kings were about to give it their all, and all knew to get out of the way when they did so. That is, all but a certain trio of titans who were engaged against a hell beast not far away, a combination of loyalty and comradery on one side and demented psychosis on the other keeping their 3-on-1 duel in a deadlock. All were unaware of certain doom that broke through the stratosphere.

Godzilla and Xenilla's bodies glowed in dueling blue and crimson light as they put all power into their limit for one final assault with their signature beams, one of a nuclear hellfire and the other of a star's coronal wrath. As they charged, both knew one factor fully well. If this next blow landed, either they'd hit and kill their foe, or they'd keel over from the effort. It was a slow race to who would charge up first. One neither of them won. Just as the brothers unleashed twin blasts aimed at one another, two that would collide with the force of several of the most powerful nuclear bombs crashing into each other and liquefying the rocks below them; Dimension Tide's black hole impacted the island and its six remaining inhabitants. In a soundless expanse, the force of the crushing blackness fused with the force the twin leviathan's energy and brought forth Dimension Tide's actual power…..

Solgell was wiped clean of the presence of six of the most notorious Kaiju in history. The beasts once fighting to the death watched on in awe as it was all over in a moment, before unanimously deciding it was time to stop. On the mutant side, dreams of conquest and becoming the new leader of the faction quickly took root as they bedded down to dream. Monster X snorted as he levitated himself to fly alongside Gigan, retreating Southward with the disgruntling feeling he'd been cheated out of his final battle. On the other side, many cries of mourning sounded through Solgell through the night as many looked upon the places their comrades once stood; taken from them before any could react.

Humans around the globe either bowed their head in sadness at the loss of guardian beings such as Mothra, but cheered and celebrated in the streets over Destroyah and Xenilla's apparent demise. For many more, it was somewhere in between. Deep in their cockpits, the Mech pilots were speechless; all were silent as Yuki quietly cast a small salute and Miki shed a small tear.

All however were more wrong then they could ever imagine.

Matter cannot be created nor destroyed, only moved, displaced; or changed into a new state...

All three just happened….

It was near 5 am in Ponyville and all but a few souls were still awake at the late hour. On the balcony of the library, a purple alicorn adjusted her telescope as she scanned Luna's nocturnal skyline with her telescope, an unsure look spread across the princess's face. A tiny groan echoed out behind her, accompanied by the plip-plop of small feet. Spike walked out towards the balcony and opened the door way, sleepily poking his head out with sleep deprived eyes.

_"Urrg...Twilight? Why are you still up?"_

Twilight ceased her magical spell and put down her notepad, the hum having roused her assistant from his sleep. The alicorn lowered her head and flopped her ears. She was sorry she had taken the baby dragon's rest, but she couldn't shake the oddest of feelings.

Owlowiscious hooted, flapping his wings and flying inside through the cracked door.

_"Sorry Spike... I just... couldn't shake this feeling and it kept me up..."_

She uttered with a sigh, glancing up at the night sky. Spike tilted his head, his will to assist his adoptive sister kicking in as he walked out onto the balcony, stretching his arms and yawning to try and shake off his sleepiness.

_"Like what kind of feeling?"_

Twilight sighed, shaking her head slightly.

_"I have no idea Spike...Just... concern..."_

Spike stood up on the tips of his toes as he looked through the telescope, trying to maybe figure out what she had been looking at.

_"Concern?.. For what?"_

Twilight turned and looked out over the horizon, hoping she'd spot what was wrong in an instant.

_"Just...concern... that something is about to happen." _

A deep groan sounded off as a crimson red body slumped itself out from a river and onto the bank, half covered in weeds. Gagging up water, it weakly dragged itself ashore and fell down on its stomach before rolling to its side, kicking up a dust clouds at the disturbance. Consciousness flickered as Destroyah tried to flex her wings to no avail. They were still attached, but drastically weak; something she regretfully could tell from her whole body. Her mind however was still fresh and active as she struggled to move.

_-uurraaag...What the hell just happened?…. Xen and that brat going at it and then that black light... where am I?- _

Trying to move again, Destroyah soon ceased as not only the feeling of weakness held her back. The instant she moved her forelimbs she knew something wasn't right. She couldn't feel her fingers. She had none. The crustacean-like kaiju snarled…

_-Great… probably back to juvenile form and lost my hands… Damn dinosaurs, it'll take weeks to absorb enough matter to regain full form!-_

Contemplating finding the nearest nuclear plant and trying to speed up the process while fighting the blackness of unconsciousness, Destroyah tried to lift her spear-like juvenile limb over her eyes to block out the sunlight shining above. Then she knew something was definitely wrong. Her limb wasn't jagged and sharp anymore. It was wide, smooth, round and…..hairy?

Just before she blacked out she distinctly heard, and for the first time understood, a human-like voice, a young female based on the pitch; and the sound of several footsteps approaching her.

_"Oh my gosh are you ok ma'am? Scoots! Go get the wagon!"_

_Images:  
faith-wolff.+++deviantart art/Mothra-protecting-Anguirus-435498487  
__ faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/Icka-brod-434346146  
_ faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/What-the-hell-happened-435506015

Videos: just go to youtube, add a / and paste this behind it  
watch?v=qF0jPgQQt5w


	3. Chapter 2

Fluttershy was bedding down for the afternoon after a long day of looking after a troublesome bear cub. Poor thing had gotten itself stuck in a honey tree after eating too much honey, it taking hours to try and safely squeeze it back out. Sighing off exhaustion calmly, she gently plopped herself down on her couch. Smiling warmly, she reached for her knitting basket she had on her table. That's when a massive flash of black and white light ripped through the airspace above the table. Before the Pegasus could react the flash dispersed dropping a navy blue pony out of thin air and sending it crashing through her table as it fell.

_"EEP!"_

Fluttershy ducked behind the couch in surprise. After a few moments she slowly poked her head up from the cover and looked at her intruder.

It was a very large stallion, and judging from the way he was splayed out on his stomach and not moving, clearly out-cold. Questions poured in. How in the world did he get in here? What was going on with that white and black flash? Was it an invasion? Recalling Twilight's teleportation spell and ruling it was a mishap with a similar spell, Fluttershy quelled some of her fear and walked over.

Only as she got closer did she begin to realize just how massive this pony was. Even splayed out she could tell he had to have been a full head taller than Big Mac, one of the larger stallions in Ponyville and a definite above average sized pony. Judging from his long limbs, at this size he may be on eye level with Celestia herself. The coat was navy blue, a shade or two duller and lighter than that of Princess Luna. Judging from the horn he was a unicorn, but this pony's horn was the strangest she'd ever seen. Rather than conical, it seemed to have a more octagonal shape, with twin smaller horns shooting off from either side of the central horn to form a V shape near the base of the horn. The color was also wrong. Rather than match the coat color, it was near pure white with some amber tinting. It looked less like a part of the body and more like a something stuck onto the body. The mane behind the horn was crystalline white and spiky, almost like batteries of pointed gemstones in the way the hair strands held together. The rest of the upper body seemed more or less normal, except for the odd shoulders and back. The hair along the spinal cord and shoulder blades was the same color as the mane and stuck to the body in tight formation, giving a minor glossy look similar to the mane; comparable to if the hair was wet. The tail was the same color as the mane and with identical appearance and texture; that same glossy, crystalline white. A pony having a multicolored body was rare enough, but this was downright strange. Was he a hybrid perhaps, something of a cross between a unicorn and some other ungulate? Fluttershy tilted her head and gave the stallion a once over, making sure there was no apparent wounds large enough to draw blood and his body was free of sizable shards of debris.

_-Hm….. Can't leave him laying around like that-_

Fluttershy leaned down and tugged at the unconscious mane to no avail, quickly realizing he was far too heavy to lift and dragging him might just drive the shattered remains of her table into his stomach. Fluttershy let go and rubbed her chin, thinking things through. A light bulb went off in her head and the Pegasus smiled before rushing out of the door.

*a few minutes later*

The mother bear gently set the giant pony down on Fluttershy's couch, the yellow mare smiling and patting the ursid's shoulder as she hovered above.

_"Thanks for the help, be sure to drop by if you need anything~"_

The bear smiled happily and nodded, carefully taking her still honey-stickied cub by the paw, ducking down; and walking out the front door. Fluttershy smiled as she closed the doorway, thankful the large beast hadn't bent it on its way out. Hovering back over to her couch she inspected her guest, who still seemed out cold. Other than a few small splinters the veterinarian quickly removed, he was no worse for the wear as far as she could tell physically. Putting a hoof to his neck to check his pulse to assure nothing was wrong internally other than what she presumed was magical exhaustion, Fluttershy nodded each beat of blood she felt for several moments before she assured herself his heartbeat wasn't irregular.

Shrugging to herself as she tossed a blanket over the guest, barely fitting his large frame, Fluttershy headed for the kitchen to make herself some tea. She didn't notice a red and amber eye pry itself open slightly, following her movements. Angel had been watching it all from behind a bird house, still shuddering. So attentive Fluttershy had been to her patient she failed to notice many of the small animals that occasionally frequented her dwelling were all gone or in hiding, her pet rabbit being no exception. Angel squeaked near silently, deathly afraid of what was laying on his owner's couch just 10 feet from him. The rabbit gulped and tried to take a hop closer, holding a tooth pick in his paws in meek defense against the being that stood between him and the yellow Pegasus, not daring to move past it to the safety of his owner.

The slitted eye locked on the disappearing Fluttershy darted over and glared through the bunny. The pony's strange eyes, a doubled iris of blazed red and amber yellow eyes looked almost as if they were on fire. Twin, tiny portholes into hell itself.

A tooth pick rolled across the floor as rapid hopping sounds sped off to the outside world.

*Several miles away*

Scootaloo huffed as she beat her wings as fast as she could; even then she was only able to move the wagon along as a walking pace. Craning her neck back, she barked out to her friends.

_"Could you two push a little harder? I'm starting to lose feeling in my feathers!"_

Applebloom popped her head up from behind the wagon she and Sweetie Belle were pushing from the rear.

_"Ah' put a cork in it Scoots, not our fault this lady weighs more than half my family! We're pushin' hard as we can!"_

Sweetie Belle gasped for breath audibly, wiping sweat from her brow.

_"AGH! WHAT was this lady EATING?! Bricks?! If my sister ever saw a mare this heavy she'd flip!"_

The 'lady' in question was clumsily splayed out in the wagon, only her main body even fitting with her head half stuffed in and half lying atop the wagon's wall. All four of her limbs were sticking out of the wagon, dragging along the ground with her sharp hooves cutting small grooves into the dirt road. The moment the girls laid eyes on her they knew she wasn't your average pony. For one, if her not fitting the wagon was any clue; she was enormous, easily a full two heads and a half taller than your average mare. It had been months since they'd been in Canterlot, but Sweetie Belle could swear she was at least equal in height and dimension to the High Princesses. That wasn't the only resemblance they noticed though. Somehow, despite only four of the species being known; she, was an alicorn!

So exuberant were they in the idea they rescued a Princess from some far away land, none of them noticed just how strange her horn and wings were. The horn was crowned in a ring of bony, dark, scale-like protrusions. Its shape was also all wrong. Not matching her main body colors of dark crimson and ivory at all, it was more of a fiery orange. The projection wasn't tubular at all, rather curved and shaped more like a saber with a definite edge. They had failed to notice it had already effortlessly sliced an inch or two into the wagon's rim just from the rocking of the wheels shaking her head. Rather than bird-like and feathery, this mare had broad, angular bat wings more like those of Princess Luna's guard. The mane was medium length and was mostly a dirty brown with red tinting, aside from a few strands of black here or there.

"Almost there! Just to the top of this hill and it's all downhill to the farm!"

Scootaloo flapped as hard as she could along with her friend's effort, knowing that if they could literally get over this uphill drag it would be smooth sailing from here on out. The sun was beginning to go down and the pressing darkness only motivated them more to get their rescue back to the farm as fast as possible. The elementary aged trio put their backs into it, huffing, sweating; pushing and pulling as hard as their bodies could muster. The front wheels of the wagon just barely broke the peak of the hill, the center of gravity shifting and promising relief. A howl sounded off, and all three of the Cutiemark Crusaders jumped up and clung to one another, a shuddering wreck. The lupine howl sounded off again, this time much closer than before. Darting their eyes too and fro, praying not to see what they feared was approaching; a factoid dawned on the fillies' heads.

_"A-a-applebl-oom….. wh-when's Zap-Apple season?..." _Sweetie Belle stuttered out as a pair of glowing green eyes peered right at her from a dozen or so meters away in the shrubs.

_"S-s-starts toni-i-ight…."_ Applebloom's eyes were wide as saucers as she locked onto the eyes as well, noticing they were getting bigger as perspective became closer.

_"A-and th-that means….." _Scootaloo gulped as her limbs were taught with muscle tension, the tightening of the hug showing her that her friends' bodies were doing the same. It was the equine response to danger, a long held tradition, one they were about to enact at any moment. The emerald green eyes were now just 3 meters away.

Almost like on cue, the monster composed of fallen leaves, sticks, twigs, branches, and fallen wood that gave it its name snarled like a rabid dog and pounced out, aiming right at the fillies with splinter-covered fangs. The CMC scattered while screaming, as it impacted the ground they once stood on, banging into the wagon and dumping its contents onto the ground beside it.

_"TIMBE__R WOO__OOLF!"_

*Back at Fluttershy's cottage*

Fluttershy had just finished pouring her tea, blowing over the steaming hot drink to cool it enough to make it safe when she heard a massive crash and the sound of splintering wood coming from her living room. Half worrying another migrant had somehow had an identical accident and fighting deja-vu, Fluttershy rushed to the living room, not caring about spilling hot tea over half her china set and table cloth.

Nothing could have prepared her to expect what she saw.

Twin, ivory tinted crystals sharpened to points on the tips had ripped through her floor, splintering and snapping the wood like a pair of cavalry driven spears. That however didn't curtail most of her attention, the hovering form between them did. The stallion was hovering high above with his back to her, his horn nearly scraping the ceiling as faint beams of energy similar to electricity flowed out of the crystal pillars and onto the patches of hardened fur on its shoulders, which along with his mane, tail; and back ridge glowed with a similar light. He shifted in midair, turning and facing her with a vile grin on his face. The eyes of hellfire were alight with pure energy that Fluttershy could feel radiating out into the room, chilling the temperature like the icy solace of the high atmosphere. A deep chuckle echoed out.

_"Hmhmhmm….. So… This IS a new world…." _

The stallion looked down to Fluttershy with a fiery gaze, the energy only growing each second.

_"And its inhabitants….. Such an odd form… I wonder if it is as susceptible to harm as the humans…"_

A cackling mass of energy formed in the stallion's closed jaws, raw crimson red energy seeping out from between every tooth. Fluttershy took a step back, wide eyed at the sight before her. She knew full well this being, pony or not, meant her harm. And if it meant one who showed it compassion harm so easily, there was no doubt it would do the same to almost any other who crossed his path. Anyone who crossed his path who he thought was weaker than him. Anyone like the towns residents, her animal charges…. Her friends. Fluttershy shut her eyes, the thoughts going through her head being nearly unbearable. He'd hurt them all, just because he could. Just like any other bully or criminal….

That word floating into her head…. Bully… Thug…. One stronger who preys on those weaker, not because of some need but because they could…. Just like the Cockatrice, Dragon, even Angel on a bad day.

Fluttershy's eyes flew open in a determined, unblinking glare right into and through the stallion's orbits and the effect was instant. While he was still convinced he could have obliterated her with one blast of the Corona ray, that…stare… stopped him. He was taken back at first, his will to attack killing itself off as quickly as the charge for his ray dissipated. Reaction rapidly evolved from unknown horror to surprised, and through it all thoroughly impressed and eager to reconsider. He had no clue what the hell this creature just did but he did NOT want be on the receiving end again. The crystals ceased their charging and he hovered down to the ground, gently setting himself down right in front of the mare with a stern look to try and hide his exasperation and fear of what had just hit him.

At that instant Fluttershy herself canceled her signature ability, looking up with a stern but much more relaxed expression. The stallion inside his mind was livid. He knew this was a whole new realm than his own, and he had no idea of its inhabitants. Some may call him a conqueror but he was by no means a moron. This individual had just displayed something he found both entirely alien and yet so entertaining in nature. Were all of this world's denizens so strange? And if so, how many had 'gifts' that made them combat capable? Enough to be a threat perhaps? There were two ways of figuring it all out. One was something a destruction crazed brute like Ghidorah would have chosen, and another was one more to his intellectual tastes.

_1. Going at it solo and finding out this world's dangers bit by bit overtime, risking retribution _

_2. Keep calm, cease attacks, and let the denizens of this world do the informing; then act accordingly_

He bowed his head, deciding the latter would do best, especially insight of possible retributions. Recalling his position when he awakened and feeding it into column B's setting, Xenilla drew up a plan. Opening his eyes, he spoke out in an echoing voice.

_"Are you the one who set me on that bedding and tended to me?"_

Fluttershy kept firm and slowly nodded. The stallion that was easily twice her height lowered down, picking up her hoof and kissing it.

_"Xenilla at your service…"_

*On the outskirts of the Apple Farm*

Scootaloo pumped her wings as she drove about in random circles as fast as she could on her scooter, trying to keep the Timberwolf's attention as long as she could. Judging from the loud snap and near miss of her tail between a pair of wooden jaws, she was doing well. Applebloom was making a mad dash for the farm through the apple orchard, sprinting as fast as her short limbs would carry her, constantly looking back to her friends before remembering to look where she was going and nearly miss impacting a tree. Sweetie Belle was going to be running alongside her to get Big Mac and Applejack, but another idea had dawned into her head. Circling around the snapping beast she darted over to the downed 'Princess', skidding to a halt. Frantic with fright, she put her hooves on the mare's face and shook it as much as she could. Alicorns always seemed to have great power, more than enough to deal with a Timberwolf.

_"Wake up! Come on, wake up miss! We need your help!" _

No response came. Sweetie Belle, on the edge of tears backed up and rammed into the crimson pony's chest, body checking it in a relatively meek manner to rouse her to consciousness. Not even a twitch came in response.

Scootaloo was having her own trouble, trouble that just got miles worse. The Timberwolf swiped at her scooter with its paw, managing to catch and tear out the back wheel with its sharpened bark. Scootaloo's scooter was thrown completely off track, three wheels spinning in place of four as a metal wheel bracket dug into the dirt. Still speeding, Scootaloo called out as she came barreling in towards her unicorn friend.

_"W-W-W-W-WOOOAH! LOOK OUT SWEETIE!"_

Scootaloo jumped off her ride as Sweetie Belle dove to the side, the two colliding on the ground in a heap as the transportation crashed into the unmoving mare. Both fillies were seeing stars, only conscious enough to scream out as the wooden beast lunged for them.

Without warning a basketball sized ball of purple light shot over the duo and smashed into the TimberWolf's head. A small, bright, swirling mass of energy dissolved away half of the beast's face with an element unknown to Equestria. Micro-oxygen. The monster, still alive, fell back with a painful yelp as it kicked up a dust cloud on impact. A shadow loomed over and walked over the youngsters as they slowly looked up, still panting from surprise.

Destroyah hissed at the downed creature. She cared nothing at all for the lives she had accidentally spared, she was only attacking the biggest threat in the area, snacks could come later. The dog-like barks and snarls rang out as two more Timberwolves emerged out from the forest to aid their wounded packmate, glaring at the strange mare. Destroyah couldn't be happier. Indeed, snack time wouldn't be now….

_-Now… -_

The former demonic crustacean charged up her magic-less horn, readying the cutting edge.

_-Now comes the fun part-_

*meanwhile at the Library*

Twilight's feeling had only intensified since last night, so much to the point her horn was beginning to physically ache as it registered unknown powers nearby. Filtering through a book of spells to cure the raging migraines she felt coming on, the young alicorn rubbed her eyes to try and make the text seem less fuzzy to her vision. Groaning to herself, she was nearly ready to call up Spike to read the passage for her when she felt a gentle tap, barely heavier than a feather; on the tip of her horn. The pain vanished instantly, as if healed away by the feeling of warmth that suddenly washed over her. Opening her eyes, Twilight spotted the source of the tap.

A tiny, fuzzy little moth was perched up on the tip of her horn, twitching its antennae about. Not even caring the damage its kind did to books, Twilight Sparkle smiled at the little creature, puzzled at how her pain had alleviated so fast and even more curious on how the insect had caused it. A pressure point perhaps? Pure luck of it landing at the time the pain relented? The questions were given a higher magnitude when the moth vanished as if made of dust and blew away under a small draft. Twilight's eyes popped out as she looked around the place her horn had been, hoping the headache hadn't just been playing tricks on her head.

She stopped as soon as a flash of light with a silent source burst out behind her, a calm, female voice spoke out.

_"I am sorry you were in such pain, are you well now?"_

Twilight turned around and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of rainbow colored wings….

Images: (delete + signs)  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/What-just-crashed-through-my-roof-466690425  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/So-this-IS-a-new-world-hmhmhm-430003123  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Xenilla-Pony-392034781  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Destroyah-Pony-392034848


	4. Chapter 3

Twilight clumsily flapped her wings to try to gain some distance as her jaw nearly dropped. Draped in a rainbow spectrum of light, a tall being roughly equal in height to the Princess of the Night herself settled its hooves down on her floor. The horn dimmed and seemed to draw the brilliant beams of light in like it was absorbing it. Hard, polished chitin glimmered with radiance as the being lowered her wings against her body. She smiled, but Twilight was near ready to cast a concussive spell. It might have a horn and wings, but the hole filled hooves, exoskeleton, and draping mane clearly told her this was no alicorn. She was a changeling, and a queen at that; and presumably a queen Twilight knew well.

The changeling nodded slowly, not at all reacting to the young alicorn's spiteful glare and her glowing horn as Twilight put herself between the intruder and the still sleeping Spike.

_"Please, I must have a word with you Miss Sparkle."_

_"Not today Chrysalis!" _

Twilight barked out as she mentally clicked on the spell to fire a blast that would hopefully blow the intruder into the next century, only for two tiny voices to cut off her concentration mid-thought.

_"Her name isn't Chrysalis."_

_"She is Mothra."_

Twilight instantly ceased the glowing charge of magic and looked around for the source. The voice sounded almost as if it was right next to her, yet no one was present.

_"Lora, Moll, I think it's best she could see you before you start confusing her, "_

Mothra chuckled as her horn glowed briefly, casting a brief wave that reached across the room like a bubble as her horn glowed a brilliant rainbow of hues, revealing two tiny sparkling balls of light, one blue, one red; hovering before the bewildered Twilight. Twin tiny voices, speaking in unison chimed out.

_"Hello friend!"_

Twilight looked wide eyed at the sight before her. She'd studied as much about magic as she possibly could, according to Celestia's word even surpassing Starswirl in a few categories. But NEVER had she seen anything like this. The orbs didn't seem to be pure energy, as a faint outline of a figure was visible if one looked hard enough, but no features at all were visible; just an outline. It was almost as if something wasn't fully there. That is when she finally looked the changeling monarch over.

For one, her chitin color was all wrong for Chrysalis, being a near pure white to rival the Sun princess; rather than the dark gray Chrysalis bore. The mane was in a much more well-kept, uniform manner as it draped down; and was a light green hue. The tail was in identical condition. The eyes were beautiful in a strange way, even for a creature as odd as a changeling. This being, Mothra as the orbs called her; had twin double layered irises with emerald and sky blue rings around the pupils. Looking to her back made the differences all too noticeable. Instead of hole filled, sharp, see through, fly-like wings; this changeling had a barrage of colors clad across a pair of butterfly-like wings.

A calm, kind voice echoed out.

_"I am known in my home realm as Mothra, Guardian of Earth. This however is not my normal state; I apologize if I alarmed you."_

Twilight caught her breath and stood firm, looking up into the green and blue orbs, not quite knowing what to make of all this.

_-She looks and sounds convincing enough… But what was all this about realms?! What are these two bright, talking lights? How did she even get in here?... Hm….. Changelings CAN disguise themselves as other ponies they see, perhaps they could even make a unique design?... Better safe than sorry-_

_"There is a certain queen you resemble that's a shape-shifting monster I'd rather to have never met. I'm not the distrusting type but she'd caused me and my friends calamity twice now… I am a student of magic and I've since learned a spell that reveals changeling disguises. May I use it on you so I can be sure this is your true form?"_

_"Of course, anything as needed."_

Mothra stood still and closed her eyes as Twilight's horn glimmered with energy, hoping her own trust wasn't misplaced.

*Miles away in Canterlot*

Princess Luna trod along through the lonely halls, banishing the last pangs of tiredness from her body. Celestia had been away on business, leaving her young sibling to manage the castle and celestial affairs. She'd gotten up some minutes ago after a nap to prepare to lower the sun and raise the moon, taking a stroll to stretch out and wake up. But not without a grumble in her stride.

_-Celestia put up with this dual shift for a millennium? No wonder why she eats so many sweets, this much stress would put some ponies in a coma-_

Rolling her eyes, Luna looked out onto the dimming horizon. Her horn was still aching slightly from last night, the same time Celestia and, according to a messenger scroll, Cadence, had their horns act up. The latter, poor girl, was hit so harshly she passed out. The aching wasn't what disturbed her most though; this was a case where the 'cause' and not the 'effect' had her attention. Luna's horn flickered through the discomfort, the cosmos above beginning to shift to a sunset, a curtain of twilight and then night slipping over Canterlot to steadily spread over the whole of Equestria in a dark, peaceful wave.

_-Three out of four alicorns with sudden pain… Add young Miss Sparkle to the ranks and that's the whole group with seemingly no others sharing the experience…-_

Luna looked out across the landscape, watching the distant forms of other ponies going about their business.

_-Our kind always was more in tune with the world and its changes than the normal equines… If something just disrupted the realm…that coul-_

A sudden, deep rumble shocked the palace, booming out from the east end, banishing Luna's previous thoughts. Gaining her wits, the nightly princess galloped full speed down the hallways, bounding off the silken red carpet and taking wing, gliding down a flight of stairs. The sounds of conflict, yelps, bangs, thumps, and hollers of guards tore through the air as Luna passed the main hall of the East End. She stopped briefly and beheld the sight.

There was a massive hole, easily a dozen feet across in diameter that had ripped through the ceiling. Scattered pieces of metal roofing, concrete, wood splinters, and all that held the castle roof and floors together were strewn all across the floor. Several beaten guards lay about near an impact crater of shattered tile. The small groans gave fleeting relief that they were alive, but in need of medical attention. That's when she saw the tracks. Hoof prints, massive ones, were leading out of the crater. They were set into the floor almost like they had burned through them. Passing a guard as she followed the gradually shallower and less burnt prints, Luna noticed the armor on her flank had actually been similarly burned, so much so the golden metal on the outside was even partially melted.

A yell drew up her attention, calling her out into the main hall. Racing forward, Luna ran past several panicking and bruised nobles and palace workers. A fight was still going on, with half a dozen guards rushing about and dueling with an absolutely monster sized stallion. Even Shield Crash, one of the largest guards on staff, was a full head or so shorter and easily half the mass of this pony. The closer Luna got, the more it became clear this was the largest stallion she'd ever seen, so much so she nearly mistook him for a horse at first. It seemed to be a unicorn, but it was fighting tooth and hoof rather than using magic; and doing a fine job at it. The coat was a charcoal gray with a spiny patch of fur along the back that stood up slightly. The mane and tail were a dull gray-green and very spine-like. The tail especially, while clearly hair, resembled a spiny fin more than it did an equine tail. The cutie mark was bafflingly odd. It was a symbol of some sort, a circle with three trapezoids surrounding it with the smaller face pointing inward.

Several more royal and night guards charged in and Luna, unable to magically blast the unruly stallion for fear of striking some of her guard, looked on. They piled up onto the odd pony, literally covering it from near head to toe in an attempt to drag it down. It almost worked...

The pony's mane and tail flashed a blue light that blared out from the gaps between the guards, and a shockwave ripped through his body and all whom where touching him. Guards were thrown across the room like beach balls, skidding across the floor or impacting the walls before slipping into unconsciousness. The stallion stood unfazed before slowly shifting its head and looking at Luna, snorting like a mad bull, streaks of blue smoke streaming from his maw.

_"Pathetic… Even against this tiny form they fall. Be glad I didn't kill them, I'm not in the best mood after being attacked for no reason; now if your kind would be courteous enough to not try to dog pile me on sight where am I-"_

_"You…."_

Luna was near her temper's breaking point, her starry mane waving along in the windless room as she stood atop the stairs..

_"Who…do YOU think you are? Assaulting the Celestial castle, attack its staff and guards, and then have the audacity to bark forth at a monarch?!"_

The stallion rolled his eyes, looking back in a half disgruntled manner.

_"I didn't start this you witch. If those weaklings are the elite guards then your minions best not raise a finger against me…"_

Luna's eyes snapped into a white plane as a bright white stream of energy ripped out from her horn, yelling out in a voice often not heard for a thousand years.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

The stallion didn't have time to react before the beam slammed into him, sending him flying back and crashing into the wall. Luna canceled out her attack, her face still cast in a stern glare as she watched the darkness the hole in the wall her foe had crashed through provided.

Red and yellow eyes briefly glared through the darkness back at her before the entire hole was gushing out a brilliant blue and white light. Luna barely had time to dodge to the side, the tip of her wing feather's being singed slightly by a stream of burning heat energy that smashed through the stained glass behind her and into the skies beyond. The beam continued for a second or two before it cut off like a silenced flame.

The stallion slowly walked out of the gaping hole in the wall, his mane and tail still glowing as flickers of blue sparks slipped out from his maw. His torso was still smoking from Luna's attack, obviously having been damaged but the pain seemingly only adding fuel to his fire. His expression was pure rage.

_"__**I**__ am Gojira, King of the Monsters..…. And for these attacks, you and your kind have just managed to piss me off!"_

*Back at Sweet Apple Acres' outskirts* 

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo screamed as they dove behind the wagon for cover, Destroyah charging over them and only barely avoiding crushing the pair underfoot due to her long stride. The two standing timberwolves snarled and split up, one charging to meet her head on as the other circled around. The charging wolf and the alicorn rammed into each other, rearing up on their hind legs in a massive ball of anger and rage. Hooves bucked and snapped branches, as splintered claws raked against equine hide, leaving green fluid to spill out.

Destroyah snarled through the pain and rammed her right hoof forward, bashing through branches, bark, and leaves; ripping out through the beast's wooden backbone. The alicorn chuckled grimly to herself as she assured a paralyzing blow, only for her face to turn to bewilderment as the wolf, unfazed by the blow, clamped its jaws down on her left forelimb. The former kaiju yelped out in pain, staggering back as the wolf's spine and torso reformed. Gritting her teeth, Destroyah tried to shake her attacker off.

_-So...I must be less durable now and it reforms too easily to leave lasting woun-_

Her thought was cut off by the wooden lupine releasing her bleeding forelimb and lunging for her neck. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked on in horror, almost certain what was about to follow…. And then Destroyah remembered a certain trait about her horn… one she used against a previous foe that regenerated …

The alicorn's horn ignited with a hellfire as she swung down, leaving a red streak to fly through the air as she brought the horn down on the still lunging Timberwolf's head. The wood was no defense against the energized horn. Searing hot energy burned through it as much as it did cut through the timbers. The Timberwolf didn't even have time to yelp before its head was bisected, its broken halves smoking as they fell to the ground. The body stood still for a moment before crumbling down in a heap of twigs and leaves like a castle of cards. Destroyah snarled, spitting on the corpse as she heard a second series of charging footsteps behind her. The demonic being could almost giggle. She may be more vulnerable, but no less armed. And now that she won't be caught by surprise by some cheap parlor trick, there was no doubt. One on One, Two on One, Five on One… they don't stand a chance now.

Spinning around as her mane crackled with purple energy, Destroyah threw open her maw as a spray of white vapor and purple steam ripped loose from her jaws and impacted the remaining timberwolf. Its body was instantly enveloped by micro-oxygen that tore each of its cells to shreds. The corpse fell to the ground, its entire body, save for a few twigs and leaves, entirely turned to the same vapor Destroyah breathed in to feed. Destroyah hissed gleefully as she fed herself. Vaporized cells… Always a favored taste…

Shifting her gaze up to the last Timberwolf, who either in a foolhardy attempt to feed or flee and hide from its comrades' killer, was clawing its way over to the wagon and its two shivering forms. Just as it dove its wooden skull into the space of the overturned wagon and a pair of screams echoed out, Destroyah grabbed the beast by its hind leg and ripped it back. The wounded monster yelped, flailing about as the hiss of micro-oxygen sliced through the air. The Timberwolf flailed more and more as less and less of it was physically there. One last howl weakly eased out before all that was left was a pile of residue and vapor, the latter being sucked into the horned pegasus mare's maw.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, still shaking with fright, poked their heads out from under the wagon as Destroyah absorbed the last of her meal. She stood tall and fanned her wings to try and ease her muscles. Green liquid was leaking out for her neck, shoulder, and arms, making her already ragged appearance even worse. She however paid it little attention as she looked down at the fillies with a devil's smile. Just as she was about to fire another blast of her signature oxygen-destroyer, a jolting pain ripped out from within her.

-WHAT THE!? -

Gasping a breath, Destroyah barely had time to grasp at her stomach before doubling over, unable to move; shaking violently. The last thing she saw before passing out was two fillies rushing up to her, joined by a red haired equine of the same age tailed by an older mare and stallion that ran up from a path leading from the barn.

*Back at the Library* 

The bubble of purple magic that cloaked Mothra's body faded in a brilliant display as the anti-changeling spell dissipated. The royal changeling remained unchanged and a gleeful smile warmed over Twilight's face.

_"Well, that should do it. Sorry about that miss."_

Mothra nodded before walking across the room and up to the young alicorn.

_"Don't be, your suspicion was well founded. Odd sensation this world's magic has. Familiar though."_

At that, Twilight's eye brow raised again, obviously both curious and confused. Her inner desire for knowledge was sparking once more.

_"You keep saying you're from somewhere else. Where? Is it in Equestria or somewhere distant? You don't act much like a changeling."_

Mothra's wings flittered as her mind raced. As knowledgeable as she was, mostly due to the inherent memories of her predecessors thanks to Birth Island's mysticism; this world was more foreign to her than anything she'd ever known.

_"I fear the place I called home is very…very distant. I was transported here by the beings of my home world, for why I can only believe to have been an accident. The transfer somehow changed my body accordingly. If the others have arrived in the same place something similar must have happened to them."_

Twilight's eyes widened as the sparks to gather more knowledge grew into a raging flame! Extraterrestrial beings?! Other worlds!? Foreign magic?! All questions she had since foal hood were standing right before her and there were MORE of her kind here?! Millions of questions ripped through her mind as a grin gathered upon her face.

_"How many more are there?!"_

_"What spells do you know?!"_

_"Can they all do magic?!"_

_"Can you teach me any?!"_

_"Got any books?!"_

Mothra giggled at the teenager's glee. Seeing happiness of others always was something she rarely got to witness back home, and it never failed to please her. This young mare seemed near ecstatic!

_"Patience! Patience Twilight, don't burst yourself! Before we get into the details, I must ask if you have any star maps. If I recognize any patterns I might be able to tell you exactly where I am from. Do you have any?"_

Twilight smirked, trotting off to the astrology section of the library with Mothra in tow.

_"You couldn't have come to a better spot in Ponyville~"_

Spike slept peacefully through it all.

*Several minutes later at Fluttershy's cottage*

Xenilla sat calmly on the hard wood floor, his horn and shoulder patches glowing as he levitated a tea cup over to himself and sipped it. Fluttershy smiled as she added a pinch more sugar to her cup, while she sat down on her couch. The pegasus swallowed her sip and tilted her head in curiosity

_"So you say there might be six of your friends here as well?"_

Xenilla flinched at the hot tea as much as he did at her words. Against this mare he dare not lie, least get that glare of hers again. Any inconvenience he could live without was well avoided. Still… he could… bend the truth a little.

_"Friends… would be a rough term… Destroyah would be the closest ally. But yes, there are six."_

Fluttershy was put a bit on the uneasy side by that name, but continued.

_"And I take it they'd all be just as confused as you were?"_

Xenilla glanced over at the patched up floor where his crystals once stood, deciding that label was best to keep things on the calm side.

_"Likely."_

Fluttershy flapped her wings and hovered up, obvious concern on her face.

_"Oh! Then we must go and find them all soon as possibl-"_

Fluttershy was cut off by her front door being bucked open by a very frantic Applejack, who spun around to rush in so fast her hat flew off and needed to be caught.

_"FLUTTASHY! We need ya' down barnside a'sap! Fillies found some big red mare and she's hurt bad! Docs another thirty minutes out so ya' gotta come on down an-"_

Applejack stopped at she looked up at the massive form of Xenilla standing before her, obvious surprise clad on her expression.

_"... Well…howdy"_

Xenilla lowered down and looked at the mare on eye level.

_"What shade of red would you say she was?..."_

*30 minutes later at the Canterlot palace*

A mass explosion cued a shockwave that tore through the whole palace. In the commons hall, the wave and rattling foundations cracked and shattered half of the windows that still stood in one piece as two forms dueled in the main hallway. Luna and Godzilla had been fighting through several rooms and corridors, leaving the palace in utter disarray and wreckage in their wake.

Diving under a heat ray that burned through several walls behind her, Luna flapped her wings to gain speed as she charged the stallion head on. Putting her forehooves out, they connected with Godzilla's torso and yanked the kaiju unicorn off his feet, still firing off his ray from his maw and narrowly missing the chance to fry the night princess's back. They continued to sail through the air until they hit the massive wooden gate to the garden, the speed Luna was flying at and their combine mass being enough to smash through the latch in a shower of splinters and into the outside world. Arching her back, Luna kicked out with her hind legs and launched her foe away from her and into the pond. Quickly erupting out of the churned waters almost as soon as he landed, Godzilla stood up to his full height and glared at his foe that hovered about 15 feet above.

The kaiju king cracked a small smirk.

_"I must say… I am impressed…"_

Luna only sneered in response, her anger making her modern accent slip.

_"Keepeth thou's compliments in thine's maw brute! Why hast ye besieged my lands and populace?!"_

Godzilla snorted, glancing up at the still smoking palace. His memories after the blast on Solgell were very hazy. At first he was unable to see, but could tell he had fallen somewhere, and judging from the pain he felt coursing through his body; he'd just landed on something very hard. Before he could even react or figure out where he was, several groups of technicolored equines were charging him. He may not have been as quick to enrage as his father was, but even he was never one to give up and take assault laying down, and resisted. More got involved with the fight, the building he was in was getting trashed, this large blue equine attacks him; and now we're up to the present.

Both of the two were nearly to the point of huffing for breath. After fighting for nearly half an hour now, both were fairly well bruised, scratched, and beaten. Godzilla grumbled as he glanced his eyes down at the frosted wound on his chest, inflicted by Princess Luna's projectile assault some minutes earlier. Either the inhabitants of this world had some special quality or his powers were changed as much as his body had, but whichever it was he wasn't healing as quickly as he should be. Both or neither be the cause, the pain only enraged him more as he swallowed it in.

_"__**I**__ acted in self-defense! You and your race are the aggressors here! I didn't start this battle but I WILL finish it!"_

Godzilla snarled as his mane and tail glowed a white light, just the same as waves of bright white energy collected in the Princess's horn. Streams of starry white and a torrent of blue flame ripped through the air at the same time, and both missed, yet also found their mark….

Images: (delete + signs)  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/She-is-Mothra-433491983  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Mothra-Pony-392034802  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Godzilla-Jr-Pony-392034759  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Battle-in-the-Castle-430698641  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Facing-the-Timberwolves-433254534


	5. Chapter 4

*Meanwhile at Vacation Camp Evergreen*

Gentle Leaf beamed a smile as she ran out onto the forest's trail, her green summer camp vest glowing in the glints of soon fading sunlight that shown through the overcast. The camp was small and homely, close enough to a small city that it gave an easing sense of home to some that staved off the feeling of isolation; while still being far enough away to get away from the urban life. It was perfect for camping. Close enough to feel safe, and distant enough to be free. The forest, lake, swamps, and distant mountains however were more than enough for any foal to feel as if they'd stumbled into a jungle Daring Doo would have passed through. Normally shy, Leaf had just gotten used to the freedom of exploration, and like the pith helmet clad heroine of the movies from last night, she had every intention of living the wilderness up to the fullest.

The counselor frantically running through the list of his charges was less enthusiastic.

_"Gentle?!"_

_"Gentle Leaf!?"_

Aero turned around a corner as he bolted around the cabins and tents, skidding to a halt to avoid crashing into the clinic so quickly his glasses whipped off of his head and into Nurse Redheart's face. The stallion was sent skittering backwards and trying to force back blushing.

_"S-sorry Nurse!"_

Redheart chuckled lightly, shaking her head before picking up the fallen glasses and handing them to the counselor.

_"Calm down Aero, I promise I don't bite. You're seem to be in a hurry. Where's the fire?"_

The memory of why he came was skittering out at best, his face was getting hot and his tongue was beginning to knot over itself.

_"I-I-I-I-I uuu-uuummmm…. KID! Yes a kid. Is Gentle Leaf here or did she maybe check in today?!"_

Nurse Redheart calmly shifted through her saddlebag and pulled out her clipboard, reading through the names of any who had arrived in her clinic, flipping to the current day's page; eyes scanning the text.

_"Gentle Leaf….Gentle Leaf….mmm… No, I only saw her admitted a few days back for a scrape. Though I did see her about a half hour ago."_

_"WHERE!...Oh! Sorry didn't mean to raise my voice there, eheh... Where did she go? Was she with anyone?"_

Aero uttered out, lowering his ears and backing up a bit.

Nurse Redheart outstretched her arm, pointing out like an arrow to the Eastern Swamp and Forest trail on the closest border of the camp.

_"Over there, I saw her walking off onto the trail. She was alone but I assumed she was meeting you and your group there. Anywho do I need to report a missing cam-…"_

Redheart cut herself short as she looked back to where Aero had been, seeing only a dust trail and the yellow blur of a frantic Aero bolting down the East Trail.

_"-per?…"_

*On the East Trail about 2 kilometers away from Camp*  
-

Gentle Leaf bounced along the downhill path, mutely counting down a row of dew covered grass flowers. So attentive she was, the filly didn't notice the tall shadow eclipsing the last flower until she crashed into a muscular hind leg.

A gleaming flower was crushed under a hoof as a tall earth stallion slowly turned and loomed over the downed filly. Gentle Leaf sat on her rump as she looked up at her overseer, half confused and half afraid. The stallion was a dull brownish gray, with multiple ivory colored spots on his face and back. He was an earth pony, his spiky mane and tail lying across a hornless brow and wingless back. Abnormally though were the ivory colored spines similar to a porcupine's quills jutting out from his tail. With the turn flicker and sway of his tail, some of the quills had smacked against one another, a clacking sound reverberating out that continued when he fanned his tail. Clad on his forearms were some of the oddest articles Gentle Leaf had ever seen. They reminded her dimly of the greaves some of the royal guards wore, but instead of shiny metal bracers, his gauntlets seemed to be made of toughened, dull leather and bones, with sharp spikes jutting out in a manner that made his forelimbs resemble maces more than they did any legs.

Slowly, with sharpened fangs poking out from his maw gleaming in the lights above; he looked down at the filly.

_"…The Daiei are you supposed to be?"_, the massive stallion grunted, lowering his head down to eye level with the half shocked filly.

Gentle Leaf's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, falling onto her back before trying to claw her way backwards with her arms. Her terrified expression was universal.

The stallion rolled his eyes.

_"Hey, listen, I ain't not gonna skin you alive, calm down or you'll give yourself a heart attack."_

Gentle Leaf didn't change at all her expression or action, still trying to crawl away with her mouth open in a silent scream. The stallion was more annoyed than anything, rolling his eyes before taking in a deep breath.

_"Oh for- STOP CRAWLING AWAY AND SPEAK UP WELP!"_

Gentle Leaf froze as she felt wind blow past her, starting to hyperventilate. The adult grumbled to himself and lowered his voice.

_"Ooooye… Yeesh even looking like this ridiculous people run away… Aaaaaannnyways, I have no idea how I got looking like this nor where the hell I am. You seem to understand me, so you're the only way I'm getting that information. So, do you know what I am?"_

Gentle Leaf, still wide eyed, nodded her head.

_"That's better…. Can you tell me where I am?"_

Gentle Leaf, eyes relaxing a fractional amount; nodded slowly.

_"Alright, spit 'er out then."_

Gentle Leaf sagged down a bit, her shocked facade shifting to slight sadness. The brown stallion tilted his head, curious as to the silence. He knew this song and dance well. Scare the daylights out of someone by default, and get the info you need. This works so well usually.

_"Come on then, speak up kid if you wanna be h-"_

Gentle Leaf looked up at him, frowning dimly as she tapped her throat before making several gestures the abnormal pony didn't recognize. She opened her mouth silently, mouthing some syllables, and by the time she shut it the message was clear.

_"Oh…mute eh?"_

Gentle Leaf nodded sadly, getting to her feet.

_"Well, can you point me in a direction so I can find out where I'm at? Where did a tot like you come from?"_

Gentle Leaf quickly nodded, glancing about as childish innocence erased her fear second by second. She began to spin around as she tried to look for a recognizable path… And kept looking…and looking… and looking, obviously confused as she spun around in a circle.

_"Yooooooou're….lost aren't you?"_

Gentle Leaf stopped spinning as the realization began to hit her. These woods were vast, and she'd run so eagerly she easily could be far from camp, and she'd never see her friends and family, never see her home again; and-and-and.

The tiny, heart rending squeak of mute crying exhale echoed into the stallion's ears.

He shrugged slowly as he bent down and gently gripped the tearing up filly in his maw, who seemed too saddened to notice until he'd lifted her up. Careful not to prick her with his fangs, he placed her gently on his back; nuzzling her head gently as a father bird would his nestling. The monstrous stallion hummed softly as Gentle Leaf's tears subsided. With that, he turned his head forward again and started down the forested game trail.

_"Yeesh whoever you had watching you need a whoopin'. If my days on Solgell taught me anything it's never leave someone's kid unattended. Doesn't end well… Come on, if we keep walking you're bound to recognize something eventually."_

Gentle Leaf sniffed once to clear her nose before nodded slowly, sitting down on the massive pony's back, thankful his hair, as quill-like as it looked; wasn't sharp.

_"Names' Anguirus by the way…"_

*Back at Sweet Apple Acres*

Applejack and Fluttershy raced down the beaten path, kicking up a small dust cloud behind them. Xenilla was hot on their heels, but his unaccustomness to a quadrupedal form and larger size meant he lagged behind just enough to be caught up in the kicked up dirt and dust.

While thankful he retained the trait of not having to breath, an adaptation for deep space; not even one of his energy barriers would save him from getting coated in road grit. By the time all three came skidding to a halt in front of the barn, the massive unicorn's blue and crystal colored hide was dull brown and black. At the urgency of the situation though, no parties seemed to notice.

_"Fillies found 'er outta town, got into a fight with some Timberwolves. Out cold by 'time Big Mac and I got there. She's in here."_

Applejack uttered before pulling the slide lock aside and opening the barn door. Inside the barn it was impossible to not notice the changes the day had brought upon. Blankets and buckets of fresh water were strewn about. Granny Smith was ringing out a wet cloth, ridding it of excess water before returning to the center of the room, and to the most obvious change to the barn. Strewn out on of a tied hay bale made into a makeshift bed, was the largest pony any in attendance had ever seen. Her crimson face cringed up a bit as the Apple Family matriarch gently laid a cool towel on her forehead. Spotting the mare's wounds at an instant, Fluttershy raced forward, digging into her saddle bag full of medical supplies. Xenilla looked on as Applejack tracked his gaze upon the ill mare.

_"Xen, you know 'er don't yah?"_

Xenilla craned his head back and looked out to the forests, trying to spy any obvious crash site his fallen ally had impacted.

" _'Her' is a rough term, but yes. I know her. She's from my home realm._"

Applejack raised an eyebrow.

_"Home real-'Oh fer'get it, who is she?"_

Xenilla looked back into the barn, slowly walking towards the center of the barn with Applejack following alongside.

_"She never chose a name for herself, no parents either to christen her; though some peoples referred to her as 'Destroyah'."_

_"D-estroy'ah?..."_

Applejack's eyes narrowed in the same manner she would look upon someone like Chrysalis or Nightmare Moon. She hadn't even met the mare conscious, but her looks and name were already putting the earth pony on edge. An edge Xenilla could detect.

_-Hm….She's uneasy… Smart mare… Knowing Destroyah, when she wakes herself up it's not going to be a good day for these ponies… Considering what Fluttershy has told me about this world and its powers, and our diminished state; that won't end well for either of us. If even some suspicion is raised due to that witch's actions we both could get done in. Destroyah., you always were a 'Kill first, ask questions later' type. Perhaps it's time I put the attack dog on a leash-_

_"I know, not the friendliest name, but she is an old ally of mine. Don't worry though, she has a lot more bark than bite. So long as no one annoys her, she'll be fine. Don't expect her to show up to any parties though. I thank you for rescuing her, who found her again?"_

Xenilla's words hardly put anymore ease into Applejack's mind, but before she could answer, three small forms bolted in from the barn doors. Darting across the barn floor, two forms weaved their way between Xenilla's legs and shot towards Fluttershy. The third arched around and came grinding to a halt in front of the massive stallion. Looking down, Xenilla didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at the glaring eyed, white filly blocking his path.

_"WHO ARE YOU?-YOU'RE HUGE!-HOW'D YOU GET HERE?-YOU'RE HORN IS AWESOME!-YOU HAVE FANGS! ARE YOU EVIL!?-"_

Applejack decided to cut Sweetie Belle's question barrage short. _"SWEETIE, one at a time please. This fell'rs a pal of your friend the'r. He just came to see how she's holdin'."_

Xenilla lowered his head down into the now grinning filly, obvious annoyance starting to show through that he quickly bit back. Good first impressions if it were.

_"Greetings, I presume you're one of the fillies who found her?"_

Sweetie Belle nodded rapidly.

"_Mhm mhm! Over by the stream. Then she saved us from some Timberwolves!_"

Xenilla's eyebrow cocked up before the realization hit his mind, he walked harmlessly over the filly and towards the downed Destroyah, his horn beginning to glow.

–_Saved you?...Heh… little one you have no idea…_-

*Back at the forest*

Aero was not having a good day, not a good day at all. To say he was anxious was the understatement of the decade. One of the fillies he specifically was put in charge of had disappeared down a trail she'd never been before and had a good head-start on him. The unicorn was frantically darting about, looking behind every shrub, stone, and tree in hopes to catch a glimpse of Gentle Leaf's little form, hopefully in good condition.

So concentrated on his hunt, the stallion didn't notice the streak of cyan that darted overhead, and barely heard the frantic cry before a streak of blue and rainbow nearly slammed into him.

_"__gaaaaa__aaaAAAAANG WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

A scrambling form slammed into Aero dead on his center mass, knocking the wind out of his lungs and turning his world black…

Several moments passed before his vision began to return in a blurry mess of light blue, the piercing ringing in his ear deafening the world as his vision spun. He could hear a mare's voice, but the ringing in his ears distorted the voice so much he'd have better luck trying to discern her words underwater.

_"Oh my g- -ou OK?! I'- -orry!"_

The lack of a slight weight on his muzzle at least told him why his vision seemed so blurred. Instinctively his horn ignited and readjusted his fumbled glasses, putting them into their proper place as his mind and senses returned.

_"-And I c-uldn't pull up –n -ime and the down draft kinda shoved me into you."_

The cyan blue mare cracked a nervous grin as she rubbed the back of her head. Her multicolored mane was recognizable nationwide and Aero's newly adjusted eyes widened.

_"Anywho, name's Rainbow Dash."_

The mare, who was hovering just above him with steady wing beats, extended her forelimb to offer him a hoof up. A half dumbstruck Aero obliged. The Pegasus helped the unicorn to his feet and continued on.

_"Still sorry about that, I swear that draft came out of nowhere! I didn't think I'd land on another pony all the way out here. What you doing all the way out here anyways?"_

Aero stood himself up to his full form and dusted his vest off, shaking out his mane and tail from anymore loose particles. All it took was one look at a mare with less than perfect definition of personal space for his stutter to kick up.

_"I-I'm-m-m Ae-ro … I'm a Va-cation Camp Coun-nselor, I was o-ut looking for-…oh Faust….GENTLE LEAF!"_

Aero's hair nearly stuck up on end at the remembrance of why he was out here, frantically jumping up and darting at every shrub or tree nearby and calling out the filly's name. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes before flying over to the screaming Unicorn, grabbing him by the shoulder and gently but firmly smacking him across the face to snap the poor stallion out of his panic. Aero stopped instantly, rubbing his cheek lightly, thankful she avoided hitting his glasses.

_"Thanks….Sorry."_

Rainbow Dash sighed and set herself on the ground in front Aero.

_"No need for you to lose your head in the middle of the woods. Now, who or what is this 'Gentle Leaf' that's got you flipping out?"_

Aero's eyes lowered in a dual sensation of shame, concern, and a very adult fear.

_"She's just a young filly, barely past foal age, and one of the campers I was in-charge of. She's an eager explorer and ran off on this trail when I wasn't with her. She's lost somewhere out here… If I don't find her soon she might be…"_

Aero closed his eyes before he felt a hoof on his shoulder.

_"Hey, I'm sure she's fine. Tell you what, I'll throw my hoof into this little search party. Between the two of us she'll be safe 'n sound back at camp within the hour!"_

An honest smile under her magenta eyes was enough to give sense him some sense of ease. Aero exhaled slowly to ease his heart rate as he walked past her and down the trail.

_"Well, got a lot of ground to cover… Not exactly a game of Hide and Go Seek."_

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with a chuckle, giving Aero a friendly punch in the shoulder.

_"Ah put a cork in it, I've saved runaway carriages before. One misplaced filly is no problem!~"_

Anguirus had been walking for some time and his charge hadn't given the former kaiju any indication she recognized anything for a while. The added weight of her head on his back and the near silent sound of light snoozing confirmed one reason why that was so. Glancing back at the curled up form of the filly, the fanged stallion signed and continued walking, now relying solely on his senses to try and find where this filly had come from. Crossing a shallow stream, Anguirus gave a freighten look at his new reflection.

_-This place is weird…. Just… weird…. Many things, the trees, the creatures, the feelings all seems vaguely familiar, but different. The sights and sounds all reminiscent of back home, but distinct. Everything is close enough to be recognizable, but something just made them all see so odd they seem alien. Even the air smells funny here…'Least walking is still the same-_

Wading out of the stream, Anguirus closed his eyes and put his snout into a breeze to try and detect any similar scents, fanning his ears to pick up any sounds. After a short time, the stallion convert shrugged in failure.

_-Yep, you're definitely not in Lagos anymore.-_

_"Gentle Leeaf?"_

_"Gentle Leeeeeaf?"_

Anguirus's eyes shifted slightly as he homed in on the direction of the voices, the differing pitches and growing volume showing their were at least two and they were growing closer. Walking up to the trail that should be been in their path, Anguirus drew up a plan and put it into motion. If this world mimicked his well enough, only a few races would be sentient enough to talk and understand speech. So far the only one he'd seen in this world was his own, the same race this filly belonged too. Chances were, those voices were equines as well, possibly searching for something. If the cards played out right, both parties could benefit. They get the child; he'd follow them back to a settlement and get his bearings, maybe try and find any others who got flung into this messed up world along with him. The former dinosaur kaiju smirked at the thought of some monster like Destroyah being stuck in this form.

Craning his neck around and gently gripping the sleeping filly by the back, Anguirus picked Gentle Leaf up and set her down in the middle of the path; the search party's voices growing louder and louder. Noting their greatly increasing volume and the fleeting glimpse of cyan blue through the trees ahead, Anguirus turned and hid in a thicket of shrubs and a fallen tree trunk just off of the trail, peering out through a small hole in his camouflage. Intuition paid off.

"Over there!"

"Gentle Leaf!"

It took several minutes and Aero fretting over if the now groggily shaken awake filly had so much as a paper cut on her before the trio setback for the camp, Gentle Leaf waking up enough to walk alongside. Questions abounded in the two young adults' heads. They had found the filly just past a deep brook, yet she was perfectly dry. They had found large hoof prints, but she seemed totally alone. The mute filly herself seemed occupied with something on her head. Near every step they group took, Gentle Leaf was off looking in seven directions, as if she was looking for someone. Finally after 2 minutes of walking the first indication they weren't alone became obvious. A deep shake echoed out from the shrubs, masking a large form wading through the foliage. Gentle Leaf shot up in mute glee and darted at the form, sure she knew exactly who it was.

Rainbow Dash reacted first as Gentle Leaf disappeared into the greenery, internally begging that SOMETHING would happen to alleviate the utter bore this trip had been so far. Flapping her wings into a boosted jump, the mare sprang over foliage and landed in a small clearing.

_"Alright, shortstop, what's got your attention-o-on!"_

Gentle Leaf's mouth and eyes were agape in fear, frozen in place atop wobbling legs as a bipedal form twice the size of most stallions loomed over her, grinning behind batteries of razor edged teeth meant for cutting through gem stone. Yellow eyes glared over to the Rainbow Mare as half a dozen young drakes with a plethora of shapes emerged out from the tree line.

A stomach growl made intent clear.

_"Well well well, look what the manticore dragged in."_

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes in defiance of fear as she lowered down to the ground, Gentle Leaf hiding between her legs.

_"Garble"_

_Images: (delete + signs)  
____faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/S-Sorry-Nurse-Redheart-442681482  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Anguirus-Pony-392034808  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Rushing-to-the-Farm-442681510  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Garble-442681521  



	6. Chapter 5

_"Low and behold, Rainbow Rash remembers my name. Now if you'd kindly leave my dinner on its plate and get off my turf, I won't burn your feathers off just yet."_

Rainbow Dash glared back defiantly, wrenching back a realization of horror once she realized what would have happened to the filly now cowering behind her leg if she hadn't shown up. The cyan mare put her forehoof to her side to further shield Gentle Leaf.

_"What do you mean 'Territory', don't you brats still live in your mom's nest?"_

The bluish purple, heavy set drake jumped up in an disgruntled fit, his thagomizer unshealthing.

_"Hey! Leave my mother out of thi-"_

Garble brought down a hammer fist to his cohorts skull to cut him off, making a cutting motion across his neck to silence the idiot. The red dragon turned back to the ponies as Aero looked on in horror from the shrubs.

_"AS I was saying… THIS from now on is our turf and hunting ground. YOU are trespassing AND interrupting our dinner plans."_

The albino drake, Puff, leaned over to a whispered the Garble.

_"Uh, boss. I don't know how to phrase this but… We've been travelin' for days to get here, I don't think one filly is gonna do it for all of us, Clump is about ready to chew on our tails if he doesn't eat somethin' soon."_

A deep bellow echoed forth from Clumps' gut.

_"I am pissed and starving, you are right to fear me."_

Garble turned and whacked his subordinate on the side of his head, cursing out threats and expletives in a language no pony understood. Rainbow Dash nearly rolled her eyes at the sheer level of idiocy she could feel rising before Garble whipped back and glared daggers at the mare.

_"AS I was saying…AGAIN, give back our food and we won't change our dinner plans to make her just the appetizer..."_

Garble smirked, making a 'come to me' motion with his middle finger, an insulting tone that did not sit well with an already angered Pegasus. Garble licked his lips, curling them back to bare his fangs as he stepped forward. That was all the reasoning Rainbow Dash needed. She grabbed Gentle Leaf by the filly's midsection as she spun around with a flap of her wings.

_"AERO THINK FAST!"_

Aero barely had time to fire up a telekinetic spell and grab the "screaming", airborne filly in a magical aura. Rainbow Dash turned, shooting up into the air with the flap of her wings and slamming her hind hooves into a lunging Garble's face, sending the drake staggering. Rainbow snorted and readied her hooves for what she was sure would be a retaliation attack on her, her intent being to lead the drakes away to buy the duo more time to flee.

_"I'll hold them off! Get to the camp and get help now!"_

_"RIGHT!"_

Aero nodded, securing the filly and bolting down the forest trait towards camp. Garble rubbed his jaw, spitting out a bloody loose tooth as he glared at the Pegasus.

_"Camp huh? Boys we found the all you can eat buffet! AFTER THEM!"_

Rainbow's mood sunk as she saw most of the group completely ignore her striking their leader, and bolt after the fleeing unicorn like a pack of ravenous dogs. Garble gave her a snickering, malign cackle before joining the chase.

_-…Ah crap bags…-_

Rainbow Dash quickly left in pursuit circling around at high speed to cut the drakes off. Not far behind, Anguirus emerged from his leafy shroud, having seen and heard everything in the confrontation. Sounds of snarling and a pony screaming echoed down from the path ahead. Once again, Anguirus was conflicted. Back home, he and his allies looked out for their own kind, aside from maybe Mothra or Caesar; they could care less about other smaller beings like the humans. In this place, wherever or whenever it was, it's equines with talks of settlements were now sounding an awful lot like humans, or at least an equivalent. Old habits should die hard and he only needed to find some verbal ponies to get his bearings. If that camp was going to have a half dozen hungry dragons raiding it, it was more trouble then it was worth, therefore those ponies were none of his concern. He would just keep moving and find another town to get what he was looking for…

Anguirus turned to walk back into the forest when the splash of water and the sensation of wetness on his hoof gave him pause. Looking down into the rippling waters, the ankylosaur like kaiju stared down… and saw an equine face staring back at him. The distant roar of Garble and the frantic calls from the cyan mare rang in his ears.

For the first time in years, the kaiju felt shame, and it strung at his heart. Shame turned to courage welled up inside him as his face hardened, turning his head back to the trail leading to the camp.

_-No… THAT camp will be the place I get my answers-_

Anguirus turned and rushed down the path, rapidly catching up to the fleeing chaos with the same bravado he felt the day prior when charging into the fray at Solgell.

_-After I deal with a pest control problem…-_

Garble pounced out at the fleeing Aero, claws drawn and aimed for his back to rake away the terrified filly, who was frantically trying to climb away from the oncoming dragon, her mouth agape in a mute scream. Just as his talons would have raked across Gentle Leaf's spine, to likely brutal effect; cyan forehooves trailed by a streak of rainbow rammed into his gut. Dense muscle and hard scales softened the blow, but the power forced out a yip from the red dragon as he was thrown back a few yards.

Rainbow Dash landed between the stunned Garble and Aero as the counselor entered a now alerted and panicking campground. The Pegasus mare was not in top shape. Repeated high speed blows had left her legs bloodied slightly. Her body was riddled with bruises and cuts, her wings were missing a few feathers, and her whole body was coated in a thin layer of dust that stained her fur slightly. To say the aching mare was roughed up was a gross understatement. She'd been successful though, and despite half her body screaming for rest after frantically fending off a pack of drakes for a quarter of an hour, she didn't intend on stopping.

Garble fell to a knee as his pack rushed past him and Rainbow Dash, both beings panting hard from the exertion. The tired eyes of Rainbow Dash might have missed it, but something was different about the teenage dragons. Their arms were getting longer, they were running as quadrupeds more and more; and their speech was growing more and more brutish as they pursued their prey. They were getting greedy. The frantic call of a camp pony ripped away Rainbow Dash's attention, and in a painful effort the Pegasus beat her broad wings and took off to try and save another life. Garble only glared at the leaving pony. Punching a fist into the ground, fires pooled up inside the drake as his pupils became slitted. The aching pain of his bruises was fading rapidly as new pain from growing limbs ripped forth. His mind was beginning to numb, but the craving for what he desired grew only stronger. He came here to have equine flesh, and his greed and lust for it was reaching an apex. Before his body began to shift, the red drake managed to utter out two last words.

_"G-arble WANT!"_

Anguirus rushed out of the tree line and made a bee-line towards the campgrounds that had become pandemonium. All around ponies were running for cover, dragons chasing their query amidst the scattered cabins and tents, screams echoing through the air; and several large structures were beginning to catch aflame. The formed kaiju looked at the sight briefly before shaking off the eerie sense of dejavu and rushing into the fray. He focused on the nearest drake, a tall, spindly, purple beast that was chasing several colts and fillies down path of tents. Anguirus looked at the image of the dragon in his mind as he circled around. Something about it seemed different then when he saw it before.

_-Last time that thing was only a bit larger than that mare, and why is it running on all fours now? Ah screw it, musta just not been looking close enough. Focus Anguirus!-_

Brushing aside off thoughts, Anguirus turned the corner as he readied all his muscles and quills. It was time to see if this new form of his could be put to use.

Fume licked his fangs as he cornered his prey against a particularly large tent that spanned to either side of the lane they were in. The two young ponies huddled together, braced against the side of the tent. Quickly, the colt frantically tried to find a zipper or door to open the structure up as a bold pink filly glared at the ravenous drake, small sparks of magic erupting from her horn. Fume let out a bestial chuckle as red flames flickered in his throat. He always did like his meat well-done…

His dinner plans would need to wait however. A flurry of movement ripped forth from behind the tent, accompanied by a very deep whinny that sounded more like a growl than anything an equine could utter. A rapid shape ripped forth from the structure. Sailing through the air as it barely missed the colt, it tucked its head and limbs up into its stomach as its mane and tail puffed out their spiky hair and quills; the airborne pony quickly and bafflingly shifting into rapidly spinning wheel or ball of spikes. A wheel of spines that slammed right into Fume's sternum. Force equals mass multiplied by acceleration, and what hit him was very large and moving very quickly.

Fume felt the wind and fires get knocked out of his chest and blown skyward as his spinning attacker's spines scrapped and tore at his chest, even managing to painfully tear off a few scales and stab into bare skin. The drake yelped in pain before being sent flying back and through the window of an empty cabin. The younglings' savoir ceased its spinning and dropped to the ground on all four hooves with a short skid. Anguirus glared at the cabin briefly before looking down at the dumbstruck colt and filly. He spoke with a snort as he nudged his muzzle to the exit of the chaotic campground.

_"… Get going..."_

With a rapid nod the fillies, still half dumbfound at what they just saw, rushed off to the exit that was fortunately not far away. The former kaiju grumbled as he almost casually turned back and walked further into the chaotic camp ground.

_-Why can't they just save their own Tanaka damn selves?- _

Anguirus snorted, rushing back in to try and re-enter the fray. If he was going to get the answers he wanted he couldn't have his sources getting eaten. In his haste however, the former dinosaur failed in one grievous regard. He didn't notice a pair of wings beginning to push their way through the cabin roof.

Rainbow Dash meanwhile was rapidly darting about as fast as her tired body could carry her, picking up endangered ponies and getting them to safety in a rapid moving, colorful blur. Depositing a wounded counselor into the arms of his coworkers and heading back into the now half destroyed camp, the cyan mare barely had enough time to catch movement out of the corner of her eye. Rapidly beating her wings backwards to change direction, Rainbow Dash narrowly dodged a house sized red tail slamming to the ground in front of her, shattering a cabin and forcing the mare to shield her eyes from a shower of splinters and rubble. Flapping her wings to clear away some of the dust on her face so she could see, the cyan mare soon almost wished she remained blinded.

Her vision was greeted to the sight of a crimson red dragon standing on the crushed remains of a nurse's office, flames broiling in its maw and licking their way through its fangs. The pegasus instantly knew who it was and pure dread washed over the typically bold mare. Red wings spread with hurricane force as a fully grown Garble roared with pure rage, dropping down on all fours and crushing another cabin underfoot. All across the camp, more and more growing forms emerged, some ripping their way through tents and buildings as their body mass increased ten fold. Rainbow Dash beat her wings to rise up to a safer altitude and try and take in the sight below her. Before she could devote her full attention to the now rampaging drakes, a rapidly moving green form stole the weakened mare's focus away.

Down below, Gentle Leaf was running around in circles amidst the burning chaos that was her beloved camp grounds just a short while earlier. Frantically whipping her bruised and muddied head back and forth to try and spy an exit through the tall tents and cabins, the filly barely had time to jump back to avoid a massive set of red talons. Letting loose a silent scream as she reeled back, she looked up as the crimson face of the adult Garble emerged from the smoke and flames. Gentle Leaf quickly got back to her feet and ran in the opposite direction, only for a second clawed paw to cut off her exit. Peering down like a cat that had trapped a mouse, Garble ran a forked tongue over his fangs. So far it seemed none of his gang had managed to catch a meal, having gotten too caught up in setting the campground ablaze. He was going to change that. Gentle Leaf quivered against the side of a destroyed cabin, streams of tears flowing down a terrified face. Garble lunged forward with is jaws bared…. Before a high speed streak of cyan and rainbow slammed right into his face hoof first.

Rainbow Dash held back a yelp of pain as she push through her flying drop kick as much as she could before she was sent flying past by her own momentum. Garble stumbling back as Rainbow Dash tumbled across a small stream, kicking up spurts of water as she rolled and fell until she met her halt just under the old stone bridge. Cold water running over her battered body, the mare weakly tried to get to her feet.

_-Gotta…get… up! Still need to.. hold them ba-aa-AAAACK!- _

With a jolt of pain in her wing and lower leg, Rainbow sat back and clutched the limb, panic over taking her face as memories flashed back to a flying accident about a year earlier.

_-No no.. no no no no No! Not now!-_

Holding back tears as she held her broken and dislocated leg, she barely noticed the deep rumble of foot steps shaking the water. Looking down into the reflective brook and upon the image of white fangs and yellow eyes, Rainbow Dash's heart sunk.

Garble was back on his feet, now sporting a noticeable bruise over the left side of his face and missing quite a few fangs in that area. His bestial facial expression betrayed malevolent intent as flames licked out from between his remaining teeth. The drake could wait for his meal. This mare had caused him enough trouble as it stood and his battered face was a testament to a bruise pride. Such was a dangerous offense to a dragon. Now was not the time to eat…no, now was the time to kill. In spite of his animalistic nature, Garble hissed a single phrase in a voice that could freeze the air.

_"Raaaaaaaainbow…Daaaashhhhh…."_

The pitter patter of small hooves rushed up to Rainbow Dash as Gentle Leaf rushed through a brook she could barely wade across. Voiceless begging rushed out of her mouth as she tugged and pushed at the fallen mare, desperately trying to get her rescuer out of the oncoming dragon's way. Rainbow Dash tried to push her away in spite of the filly's efforts.

_"N-no f-forget me! R-r-run!... Run!"_

Gentle Leaf never listened as she tried to pull Rainbow's forehoof over her shoulders in a vain attempt to support her. Garble increased the intensity of his flames as he took aim at the stone structure above them, cackling in perverted glee. Gentle Leaf spotted the growing light out of the corner of her eye as the realization of her inability struck home. The filly shed a tear as she let go of Rainbow's leg, and in a spark of courage that would put all to shame; threw herself in front of the mare while slamming her eyes shut. Rainbow's eyes shot over as she reached forward, not even noticing the slamming of large hooves on creek stones coming up behind her.

Then it all happened in the span of seconds...

Rainbow grabbed a hold of Gentle Leaf, yanking her back and pulling her back to shield the filly with her own body as she shut her eyes.

Garble threw his jaws open and unleashed a carriage-sized fireball that impacted the stone bridge, shattering it.

A large stallion galloped behind the pair, lunging forward with his forehooves outstretched to try and tackle the duo out of harms way.

And a magnificent light shot out from the pegasus' cutie mark, a second beam of rainbow colored light emanating from her chest, arching back and striking the stallion in the chest.

Several tons of rubble fell down in torrents as Garble cackles in malevolent glee. The falling bridge kicked up a mass of dust in its descent, obscuring all in the area for nearly forty square yards as the entire structure came down. Anypony under the structure short of an alicorn would have been easily crushed. Something however, was amiss. An aura settled upon the now adult drakes, causing them to cease their destructive joy and congregate around their still laughing leader. Something wasn't right, and they could feel it… They couldn't have been more right.

A beam of white light shot out skyward from the dust cloud, splitting the darkened heavens above like sword. The burst was visible for miles, hundreds of evacuating ponies stopping to gawk at the spectacle. Garble finally stopped laughing…

Mothra and Twilight's horns crackled with power, forcing the duo's heads to shoot up in unison as their eyes widened, their attention ripped away from the star chart they had been going over. Twilight's voice quivered as she felt more and more energy passing by her.

_"M-mothra... You fell that?"_

_"Indeed… Is this, normal for your world?"_

_"Not outside of something very important…"_

Light filtered through the drapes on the balcony window. The changeling queen and young alicorn needed only give each other one wide eyed glance before they rushed upstairs as fast as possible.

Outside Ponyville was an anomaly. All action had halted as ponies stood and looked on in a mix of fear and confusion at the brilliant beam of white light that was ripping out from the forest behind the hills not far away, many unicorns' horns crackling or surging from the waves of invisible magic being put out. Twilight watched in silence as the beam reflected in her large eyes.

_-It's been years since I felt so much power being put out. It's similar to the elements or one of the princesses but… something's off… What in the hay is going on over there?…-_

Mothra's expression however, warmed, a small smile creeping out of her cheeks.

_"I know that aura."_

Twilight looked over at her new friend, her face nonverbally begging for an answer.

_"He always did want to play the hero…"_

Rainbow Dash finally took a breath and tried to force her eyes open. She half expected white clouds with singing breezies and a long red-haired alicorn to greet her. Instead she got a lungful of dust and burst into a small fit of coughing. It was after several moments of coughing did the realization dawn upon her.

_-Wait a minute… Spirits don't cough! That means I'm stil-_

Her thought was cut short by the tugging cling of little forehooves around her chest. Shifting her eyes down as the booming of stonework harmlessly falling to the sides of them, the cyan mare was able to make out the gawking figure of Gentle Leaf, who was busy looking at something over her shoulder. The dust was cleared away almost fully now. The old stone bridge was gone… and something Equestria had never seen before had taken its place…

Images: (delete + signs)  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/You-are-one-of-them-now-442681530  
___faith-wolff.+++deviantart _art/art/Bravery-442681536

Videos: (go to youtube, add a / to the end of .com, and paste url below)  
watch?v=pBpGalivZ4Q


End file.
